INN New Schedule
Ang channel na naghahatid ng mga pinakamainit na balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. About IBC News Network : News and public service at its best is on UHF via IBC News Network Channel 45. With its work force of talented men and women of IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC News Network has made a difference in news and public service viewing since it was launched in July 2, 2012, in line with the most aggressive news organization in the country. The station has witnessed changes, reported breaking news and has been taking part in history. : IBC's high-tech production facilities like its Satellite News Gathering system enables IBC News Network to report the latest happening live anywhere in the country. : Hourly newscasts, live coverage, in-depth stories, public service and hard-hitting investigative programs, true to the commitment by expanding the Kaibigan brand. : For IBC News Network, an informed Filipino audience is an empowered Filipino audience. With this in mind, the channel will provide substantial airtime for live events, important hearings and in-depth discussions of current issues. : Through its programs, IBC News Network has also made history. With its wide reach and formidable news team, the nightly newscast Eala ng Balita is a news-packed production giving insight into the day's latest events, focusing on headlines and presenting all angles of major issues of the day. Live reports from seven major areas in the Philippines bring depth to the program. : Most-watched programs are Balita sa Umaga with Oliver Abeleda; and Balita sa Hapon with Joseph Parafina. There is also a host of public service programs like Arnelli in da Haus sa Radyo with Arnell Ignacio, Aksyon Ora Mismo with Ben Tulfo and Dial M with Manuel Morato and Maggie dela Riva. Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Eala ng Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :4:55 am – Oh My Gising! (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) :8 am – Bitag Live (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :9 am – Balita sa Umaga (LIVE) :9:30 am – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :10 am – EZ Shop :11 am – Uswag Pinas (in HD) :11:30 am – PAGASA TV (LIVE) :12 nn – Headline 13 (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :12:30 pm – Du30 on Duty (in HD) :1 pm – EZ Shop :2 pm – TV Shop Philippines :3 pm – Balita sa Hapon (LIVE) :3:30 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm – Serbisyong Kaibigan (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :5:30 pm – Aksyon Ora Mismo (LIVE) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :7:45 pm - :Mon: Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) :Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) :Wed: Veronica Files (in HD) :Thurs: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) :Fri: Crime Desk (in HD) :8:30 pm – Eala ng Balita (LIVE) :9:30 pm – Salaam TV (in HD) :10 pm – Dial M (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :11 pm – Tutok 13 (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :12 mn to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines Saturday :6 am – TV Shop Philippines :7 am – Forum ni Randy (in HD) (replay) :7:45 am – Lumad TV (in HD) :8 am – EZ Shop :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :2 pm – EZ Shop :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4:45 pm – Lingkod Kaibigan (in HD) (replay) :5:30 pm – Makabayang Duktor (in HD) :6 pm – Balitang Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm – Veronica Files (replay) (in HD) :7:45 pm – Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (replay) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Duterte TV (in HD) :9 pm – Totoo (Lunas) (in HD) :9:30 pm – Team Rescue 911 (in HD) :10 pm – Kapihan ng Bayan (in HD) :11 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:30 pm to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines Sunday :6 am – Sambuhay TV Mass (in HD) :7 am – Crime Desk (in HD) (replay) :7:45 am – Totoo (Lunas) (in HD) :8:15 am – EZ Shop :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :2 pm – EZ Shop :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :6 pm – Balitang Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm – Gabay at Aksyon (in HD) :7:30 pm – Consumers Desk: Ang Boses ng Consumers (Atty. Dean Rodel Taton, Vanessa Oyos) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) :9:30 pm – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :10 pm – Lumad TV (in HD) :10:30 pm – Du30 on Duty (in HD) :10:45 pm – Express Balita Weekend (simulcast on IBC, DZTV Radyo13 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:15 pm – Salaam TV (in HD) :11:45 pm to 1 am – TV Shop Philippines See also * New league offers televised games, better officiating * Underrated College Basketball Leagues Try to Etch Footprints on Philippine TV See also *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995